


Road Trip

by violet_hour



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_hour/pseuds/violet_hour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's too shy to say he needs to wee...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

In the backseat of his parent’s van, under the somewhat-feeble guise of texting Zayn, Louis was actually watching Harry curiously from the corner of his eye. He was squished up against him; not because there wasn’t enough space back here for both of them to sit comfortably, but because they just always sat that close. They liked it. Or at least, Louis thought they did. But being this close, Louis could feel the way Harry kept moving around beside him. Like he couldn’t sit still or something. Usually, it was Louis who was the restless one; always anxious to get going or do something. Harry had always been the more patient of the two. But right now he sort of seemed quite the opposite. It was leaving Louis more than a little puzzled.

“Do you want me to move over?” he asked thoughtfully. Maybe they were _too_ squished together and Harry was just trying to politely signal that to Louis. But as soon as he’d opened his mouth, Harry practically jumped in his seat, glancing from the window to Louis with slightly blown eyes. He managed to rearrange his features quickly into a sort of half-smile, but not before Louis caught the tight look of concentration and almost, nervous edge to his face. Something was definitely up.

“No, you’re fine,” Harry said after a moment, turning his head quickly to look back out his window. He squirmed again, bumping his leg against Louis’ and Louis raised an eyebrow, even more confused. Normally, he would have let it go, but Harry had been acting strange for nearly this entire trip.

Maybe he was just really excited to get to the hotel? That could be. Louis’ parents promised them they’d choose one with a swimming pool, huge TV, and a huge, delicious, all-you-can-eat (and boy, did Louis plan on taking them up on that!) continental breakfast. Basically, all the amenities. But even still, Harry might want to chill out a bit. They weren’t even halfway there.

Abandoning his texting for now, Louis set his phone in his lap, giving Harry his full attention as he continued to study him, determined to figure out what was going on. Louis looked him up and down slowly; taking in, but not really processing the way Harry was sitting almost hunched over, his body visibly tight and tensed. Louis tapped his foot impatiently. 

To be honest, he was a little bored. Not only was Harry jittery, but he’d been quiet this entire ride, choosing to basically ignore Louis in favor of looking out his window instead. Not that that was entirely out of character for Harry. He was quiet a lot. But usually; at least for car trips, the other boys were with them too, so there was always someone to talk or joke around with if Harry didn’t really feel like engaging as much.

And that was fine. Sort of. But today especially, Louis was actually feeling a little bothered by Harry’s silence. Despite the otherwise full car, the two literally had the whole backseat to themselves. Louis’ sisters were so busy bickering over - whatever it is little sister’s bickered about - in the seats ahead of them, that no one was even paying them any mind at all. For if they wanted, to say….’get a little closey’? Even a tiny bit, considering Louis’ parents were only two rows ahead of them in the front seat, and things were known to get a little awkward when Harry and Louis were trying to quietly get their hands on one another. Louis still thought he’d take the risk over sitting here, practically dying of boredom. 

Checking that his parents and sisters were indeed too busy fussing about to notice him and Harry, he reached over and set his hand on Harry’s thigh, figuring even if they were caught, the gesture was innocent enough. However, he could feel instantly the way Harry’s leg tensed up beneath his palm, almost quivering. 

Louis glanced quickly at Harry’s shaking leg before finally stating the obvious, since he simply couldn’t take it anymore. “You ok?”

Beside him, and even though his eyebrows were knitted together in tight concentration, Harry tried his best to force the tension from his face before turning from his window to Louis. However, he couldn’t really get his leg to stay still despite Louis’ hand still resting on it.

“Yeah,” he answered slowly, shutting his eyes briefly as the van ran over a bump in the road. He chewed his lip nervously, “Why?”

Louis shrugged, “Iuhknow…” he mumbled, a smirk growing to replace his frown of concern. Who knows? Maybe he was just imagining Harry’s distractedness. Maybe talking about what they were going to do once they got to the hotel would help wake Harry up a little. Louis clapped his hands together excitedly, “I can’t wait to swim!” he exclaimed. “Liam’s been helping me per-fect the cannibal. I’m gonna drench that entire pool area floor with the splash. It’s gonna be sick!”

If the mention of ‘swim’; which instantly brought about a vivid picture of splishy-sparkling water to Harry mind, wasn’t enough, then the addition of ‘drench’, ‘pool’, and ‘splash’ had him gulping thickly, his forced smile doing a poor job of hiding his otherwise tensed features.

He listened hopelessly along as Louis continued to describe in watery, splashy, liquid, detail exactly how he planned on attempting his amazing cannibal, paired with a couple of fancy ‘high dives’, and the newly-mastered backstroke he’d been working on.

Harry relied on his strained smile to satisfy Louis as he tried desperately to drown (another great word choice) Louis out. Not because he didn’t think Louis could accomplish any of these, but because the last thing Harry wanted to think about right now, was water. Or any liquid, of any kind, to be exact.

His face was in a permanent scrunch as he nodded along anxiously to what Louis was saying, leaning forward and backward as he tried to unnoticeably catch a glimpse of the clock on the van’s dashboard. They’d been driving forever. At least it felt that way. They had to be almost there by now. Right? Harry tapped his fingers against his quivering thigh, berating himself for what must have been the fiftieth time in the last five minutes. 

He knew he should have gone before they left the house. He just knew it! What was he thinking? The car hit another bump, sending Harry’s overly-full bladder into a jumbling uproar and even though he tried, he couldn’t hold back the groan of pain that followed. Luckily, Louis was so involved in his in-depth and incredibly detailed story, to hear it.

A minute later, when Louis had gotten another text, Harry took the opportunity that he looked away, to turn back to the window and shove his hand in his crotch, losing the smile and switching instead to the pained face he was trying to avoid Louis seeing. Gritting his teeth, Harry squeezed his legs together, trying unsuccessfully to separate himself from the throbbing fullness in his bladder. Of course, trying not to think about the only thing he _could_ think about was really not working out too well for him. At all. 

If only he would have peed before they left the house, then he wouldn’t be in this position, and maybe he could even actually enjoy this nice drive with Louis’ family. Instead, he was sitting back here, almost sweating with concentration at how hard he was holding back what had to have been an ocean of piss at this point. The thought made him shiver, pressing his legs even closer together.

“Haz ,Haz, look!” Louis was talking again, and Harry blew out a breath through his nose. Despite dying to think about something else besides his screaming bladder, Louis talking to him was distracting him from focusing on holding it and was in turn, just making him irritated. He hoped his face didn’t read what he felt as he turned back to Louis. Harry knew his eyebrows were twitching anxiously and he was scissoring his legs slightly, but Louis didn’t seem to notice as he leaned over to show Harry something Zayn had sent him in his last text. 

Pretending to read it, Harry leaned forward as much as he thought he could get away with without raising suspicions, and managed a meek laugh. Actually, it was more just a noise of acknowledgment in the back of his throat than anything resembling an actual laugh, even a meek one. But he hoped it sufficed anyway. He leaned back against his seat, pushing his gut out, and fumbling with the waist of his jeans that had been digging into it this whole ride. 

And even though Harry was literally dying to say something so they could stop somewhere for him to pee, he really hoped he was alone in his misery. As in, he hoped no one, including Louis, knew that he was practically bursting for a wee beside him. He really didn’t want anyone to know. Sure he knew Louis, and he didn’t usually have a problem telling him if he needed a toilet break. But he didn’t know Louis’ family all that well. And the thought of not only having to admit that he was dying for the loo during their first ever car trip together, but before anyone else did on top of it, was enough for Harry to just keep his mouth shut and deal with it. Even though he felt like he was going to burst if he didn’t say something in about the next five minutes. Why didn’t he just go before they left?! He’d already had to go, but then everybody was rushing to leave and by the time Harry realized he should probably make use of the toilet first, they were already out the door and Harry just couldn’t bring himself to inconvenience everyone by having to go back into the house to pee.

Even though he should have. He really, really should have.

If only he knew how much longer this ride was going to take. Maybe if he heard it was only a few more minutes it might help settle his bladder down, even a little bit. He was really worried that Louis was going to notice all his squirming soon too. Especially since he was sitting so close to him. Maybe he _should_ have asked him to give him a little space to spread out some. Harry ran his fingers anxiously through his hair, pulling at it slightly as he tried not to think about how much he had to pee. But it was just not working. Carefully, and as casually as he could, Harry shifted over on his bum, lifting up one of his legs and crossing it tightly over the other one. He stayed in the half-hunched position for all of one minute before he had to uncross his legs again and shift back up in his seat. He was going to explode if they didn’t get there soon. 

Harry scrunched his face even more, pressing his legs tighter together, his hands slipping to his crotch again. He half-raised his leg to try and shield himself from Louis’ view as he gave his dick as good a squeeze as he could manage through his jeans. He squeezed himself hard, feeling just the briefest moment of relief, before he felt Louis shift beside him and he quickly let himself go again. Setting his leg back down on the floor, Harry turned his knee uneasily against the other one and pressed them together tightly. _’I have to pee so bad. Oh my god, I have to pee so bad…’_ he moaned to himself, hoping his own silent complaining would somehow take the urge away. Or at least calm it down until they got somewhere he could go. Twitching his hips, he was so lost in his need that he forgot that Louis could feel every little move he was making. 

And feel every little move he was making, Louis did. What was the deal?

“Harry?” he said, putting his phone away for good this time, and leaning into his boyfriend almost cautiously.

Lost in his own miserable thoughts, Harry didn’t prepare himself for Louis to fall into him like that, and he let out an audible squeak. He pushed his groin into the seat beneath him to try and take some of the incredible pressure off. Not that it worked. “Mmmmhmmm?” he mumbled quickly, in an attempt to cover up his little outburst. He ran his hand through his hair again, tugging at it and scratching his head in frustration. “Yeah?”

Louis was eyeing him suspiciously and Harry felt his cheeks go slightly pink. Actually, they were already pink from all his straining, but they went up a shade darker. Harry was struggling to keep himself composed, and as much as he was trying to keep this pressing need to himself, he was going to go out of his mind if he didn’t ask how much longer this would take. Turning his toes together, he asked Louis, “Do you know if we’re almost there?” He forced another nervous smile to his face in an effort to throw Louis off. Of course, his eyebrows furrowing together and jaw tightening from the feeling of all that liquid shaking around inside him, sort of ruined the effect.

Still, maybe Louis didn’t notice.

Still, maybe Louis did.

He shook his head. God, there was absolutely and seriously something up with Harry. And at this point, it was actually driving Louis insane. He liked to think he was at least pretty good at reading Harry by now, but he just couldn’t put his finger on what it was. All he knew was Harry was definitely hiding something. And Louis was going to find out what it was, too. 

He shrugged at Harry’s question, scanning his face for a clue that might help him solve this most peculiar mystery. “Not sure,” he said truthfully.  
   
Harry swallowed nervously, trying so hard not to shove his hands back into his crotch like he was absolutely dying to do. He settled for casually swinging around his tightly pressed legs. “Can you find out?” He forced another tight smile, “Please?” He swung and pressed his legs a little harder, hoping his innocently sweet smile would keep fooling Louis.

“Mum!” Louis shouted. “How much longer?”

From the driver’s seat, Louis’ mum was playfully shoving away the map that Louis’ father was trying to insist she follow. She sounded a little frazzled, though she was smiling as she called back, “What, sweetie?”

“Harry wants to know if we’re almost there,” Louis said again, reaching for Harry’s hand and intertwining their fingers. But he glanced down at it quickly when he noticed it felt unusually clammy. 

Instantly, Louis had a thought. Was Harry sick? 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” he mouthed quietly, now actually a little concerned. Harry feeling ill would definitely add up to why he was acting so out of it.

His mum called something back, but Louis was more interested in Harry’s answer now than hers. He reached over to set his hand against Harry’s forehead, checking to see if it felt warm. Maybe a little, and also a little clammy as well.

“Are you sick?” he blurted out.

Harry wiggled around in his spot. Oh shit. Louis was definitely onto him. He should have known he could never keep anything from him. Shaking out his curls, Harry turned away, his face flushing even more. 

“I said, I’m fine, Lou,” he mumbled, turning and pressing his thighs together. He was going to piss his pants. He was sure of it. Louis’ mum said they were only a little over halfway there! There was no way he was going to make it that long… Subconsciously, his hands slipped back down between his legs as he let his forehead hit the window dismally.

Fine? Louis wasn’t buying it. If something was wrong, Harry should just tell him! What was he afraid was going to happen? Because clearly he wasn’t ‘fine’. And it wasn’t like Louis could read minds or – Oh. Oh! Ohhhhh!

Louis’ eyes had found their way to Harry’s crotch, where Harry’s hand was currently, and not-so-secretly, pinching at his dick. It was at that moment that Louis noticed properly the way Harry’s legs were pressed impossibly tight together, the way he was leaning forward with his spine straight and stiff. How even despite his attempts at smiling, his face was plainly tensed.

Sheesh. Of course! Now it all made sense! Complete sense. Louis didn’t know how he didn’t realize it sooner, but it literally just hit him like a ton of bricks. Harry had to pee! God, seriously? That’s what all this was about?

Louis tried not to smile, although he couldn’t exactly help it at the idea of how Harry had been trying to keep it to himself this whole time. That was so cute. Jeez, what a moron. He tapped Harry’s shoulder lightly, and when Harry glanced at him bleakly, Louis definitely noticed the way he was rocking back and forth just the slightest. Oh god, it was so obvious now! Louis barely held back a laugh at his boyfriend’s stupidity.

“You need the loo?” he hissed, amusedly. 

Immediately, Harry felt the heat rise to his cheeks. His face fell even more, as he tried to subtly rearrange his legs into a position that would get them somehow closer together, and maybe even possibly merge them into one. Louis knew. Dammit. He could never hide anything from Louis. Not that he had really been doing that good of a job at ‘hiding’ it anyway, but still. Harry shook his head, his face tense and completely giving himself away despite his best attempt at still denying anything was wrong. “N-no. I’m fine…” He realized too late that his leg was jiggling again and his hands were fisting in his crotch. He tried to relax them, but it was useless at this point. Louis was giving him this face; a cross between being shamelessly amused, and thinking Harry was a total idiot for not saying anything. Because he just _knew_ , of course he did. 

It was another hesitant moment before Harry finally sighed, dejectedly. The jig was up, he might as well just come clean. He let his eyes fall closed as he squeezed his crotch helplessly and finally confessed, “I really, _really_ need a wee…”

Louis chuckled, actually chuckled, and Harry’s eyes snapped back open. Was this funny?  
“Could have just said so, you dork,” Louis told him, giving him a cheeky smile. Then without warning, he started to call out, “Mum! Harry needs – “ but Harry was able to slap his hands over Louis’ mouth just in time, making the rest of his sentence come out in a sort of muted, muffled, mess.

“No - no, don’t! Don’t-don’t-don’t!” Harry pleaded, taking the opportunity that he was now leaning into Louis, to bend forward even more against the pressure. His eyes rolled up in his head at the mixture of mild relief and full-bladder pain, and he blew another breath out through his nose, clasping his eyes shut and shaking his head stubbornly at Louis. 

Louis’ mum was mumbling a, “What, hun?” back at them before she was distracted by her husband again with his insistence that she follow the map in his tightly clenched fists.

When Harry got the urge back under control, he decided it was safe to lower his hand from Louis’ mouth again. As he did, he leaned even farther forward, holding his breath against the pain. Rocking slightly against the edge of his seat, he whimpered out loud. He seriously didn’t know how much longer he was going to be able to hold it.

Louis’ mouth was agape when Harry let him go. “What?” he asked, shaking his head in complete confusion. “I was just gonna tell her you need a -“

“Shush!” Harry moaned, bouncing a little now. To be honest, as embarrassing as it was, it actually was a relief that he’d finally just told Louis his problem. Now he could at least bounce around and squirm without having to worry about raising any suspicious eyebrows. Even still, he absolutely didn’t want Louis’ mum, not to mention the entire car, to know! “Don’t say anything,” he rocked back and forth, giving Louis a pleading face.

Perplexed and more than a little amused, Louis crossed his arms over his chest, “Why?” He looked Harry up and down, making a bit of a pointed face as he watched Harry struggling beside him. “Uhhh... I’m not trying to embarrass you, or anything,” he said, figuring that was why Harry was refusing to ask for a stop. “But you kind of look like you really have to go, there, babe.”

Harry blushed, making himself sit still. For a second anyway, before he was leaning forward again, whining, “I really _do_ have to go. I _really_ do…”

“Then let me ask my mum to stop for a min –“

“Nooo!” Harry moaned helplessly. He was blushing a little at  how childish he was being, but he couldn’t help it. He tried to explain. “I don’t. Hmmm,” another strong urge hit him, and he scrunched his face into a grimace and cringed as he tried to suppress it.  When it passed, he let out a choked sort of breath and finished, “I don’t want to make everyone stop just for me...”

That was so ridiculous, it actually made Louis smile even wider. “Harry, it’s called ‘common courtesy’. When you gotta go, you gotta go…”

But instead of calming Harry down, this just seemed to upset him even more and he bounced harder in his seat, making waving gestures with his hands that were clearly meant to indicate Louis could shut up at any time. “Don’t! Someone’s gonna hear!” he hissed, wiggling in his spot and tapping his feet rapidly against the floor.

Louis raised an eyebrow questionably, “The horror…” He patted Harry’s thigh comfortingly; although with the way it just rattled Harry’s bladder even more distressingly, it was actually more uncomforting, than comforting. But Harry just gulped, managing to keep his mouth shut. “How about I say _I_ have to go?” Louis suggested in an attempt to knock some sense into Harry’s cute, and possibly disturbed, little head. 

Harry clenched and unclenched his thighs together in a little rhythm, considering this. That could work. It was Louis’ family after all. It wouldn’t be so embarrassing for Louis to say he needed a stop. Then Harry could just casually go too, possibly unnoticed. God, he needed to go so bad. He nodded, squeezing his crotch again, “Ok.”

Louis nodded, proud that he’d managed to conceive such a foolproof plan. Although, with the way Harry was leaning forward, his face turning redder and redder with each shudder and twitch of his body, it was a little confusing to Louis that he even needed to make a plan in the first place. He picked a very strange boyfriend indeed.

“Mum!” Louis called out easily. “I need the loo, can we stop?”

He gave Harry a quick ‘thumbs up’, gloating slightly over his brilliant scheme, before his mum called back, “Can you just wait, dollface? We’ll be there soon.” 

“Oh.” Louis’ face fell. Wow, his mum was good. Even he didn’t see that coming. Giving Harry a little grimace of apology, he shrugged. He watched Harry bang his legs together a few times, and how after hearing the outcome of Louis’ request, his face looked somehow even more miserable. Louis didn’t necessarily enjoy seeing Harry in so much discomfort. Especially when it could be easily fixed if Harry just let him fix it! 

“She’ll stop for _you_ , you know” he tried to convince him. “It’s just her own flesh and blood she could give a shit about,” he joked. “But you’re special.” He reached over and pinched Harry flushed cheek. 

The car ran over another bump and Harry wasn’t able to hold back a surprised huff of pain as the overflow of urine pulsating inside him sloshed from side to side, pressing forcibly against his bladder. It really wanted out. It wanted out now. He squished his legs together, as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair, contemplating. He leaned back into his seat uneasily, blowing out a deep breath as his bladder continued to jiggle around so painfully inside him. God he had to pee. Why did this always happen to him?

Finally, his face flushing an even deeper shade of red; if that was even possible at this point, Harry mumbled, “Will you ask for me?” It was useless. He was going to wee himself and this entire backseat, maybe even this entire minivan, if he didn’t get to a toilet in the next two minutes. Make that, seconds. He crossed his legs tightly and chewed his lip. He already felt stupid and Louis hadn’t even said anything yet. 

“Well duhhhh,” Louis joked, ruffling Harry’s hair and trying to get him to smile despite the current situation. “I’m gonna ask…” he informed him, giving Harry a moment’s hesitation in case he wanted (for whatever delusional reason he’d convinced himself of) to change his mind. But a second later it was too late and Harry missed his opportunity as Louis called out, “Mummm!” once again.

“Louis!” his dad called back instead, sounding frustrated. “What is it? We’re trying to get to the hotel. Can you just calm down?”

“We’re trying to get to the hotel?” his mum asked, sounding humored. “ _We_? Who’s this ‘we’? Cause all you’ve been doing is shoving that useless map in my face and…”

Louis turned back to Harry with an expression so taken aback, that even Harry managed to crack a small smile at him. “Uh, excuse me?” Louis tried again, interrupting his parents’ relentless banter. “I was trying to ask something.”

“Oh. What, sweetie?” his mum giggled, amused at how infuriated she’d managed to make Louis’ father. “What is it?”

“We gotta make a pit stop.” Louis peeked over at Harry’s pinched face, as he bounced up and down beside him, “Like, now.”

“Honey,” his mum sighed. “I already told you, just wait –“

“It’s not for me! Jeez…” Louis called back, trying not to be offended that his own mum would rather he suffer, than have to make a ‘special stop’ for him. “It’s Harry. He needs the toilet.”

Harry’s head fell slightly in shame. The truth was finally really out now, and it was pretty much just as awkward as he imagined it would be. But still, with the way his bladder was straining, it was almost worth the humiliation to just get to a toilet already.

Still, Louis’ mum wasn’t that easily convinced. She laughed and said, “Nice try, Lou. But you already said yo-“

However, at that same moment, the van hit an extremely large bump that the backseat got such a brunt of, Harry’s bum practically lifted off the seat. That was it! He couldn’t take it anymore. 

“No, I really do need the toilet!” he blurted out, hunching over, one hand gripping onto the seat in front of him, the other wedged deep into his crotch. All he could feel was his bladder sloshing around with the swerving of the car. “Really bad. I’m sorry…” he squeaked, his lips between his teeth and face in a painful grimace. 

Louis raised his eyebrows at Harry’s unexpected outburst. Two seconds ago he wasn’t even going to let Louis ask for him. Now he was giving out details. Gently, so as to not jostle him too much, Louis gave him a little pat on the back.

“See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?” 

Harry just whimpered in response. Actually, and truthfully, no. But only because he was too focused on trying to keep holding in his pee than to really think about anything else at the moment. Like embarrassment. Maybe he’d feel that later. But he’d take it if it meant he could just find somewhere to pee.

Ahead of them, Louis’ little sisters started giggling furiously as they turned around in their seats to face them, “Gotta go potty, Harry?” they cooed.

Harry shook his head lightheartedly, before ducking his face down, “Oh hush,” he tried to joke back. But then he got hit with another powerful urge and he squeaked out loud as he banged and pressed his legs together. He was seriously going to piss his fucking pants in a minute.

Louis rubbed his back soothingly, sticking his tongue out at his sisters. “Don’t tease him,” he scoffed.  

“I’m hungry!” his sisters suddenly cried out in unison. “If we’re stopping for Harry, can we get lunch too? Please? Please, please, pleassse!?”

Huffing out a groan, Harry twisted uncomfortably in his seat. Why couldn’t they have asked that like five minutes earlier? Then he wouldn’t have had to admit that he was so desperate to pee, and he could have just snuck in the loo when they got something to eat…

“Alright, I suppose we can stop for lunch…” Louis’ mum smiled cheerfully, pulling off the freeway onto an exit ramp. “But first, we better find Harry a loo…..”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, that's it. Sorry to leave such a cliffhanger, but yeah, maybe I'll get around to doing a proper ending one of these days


End file.
